Coat checker
by whiteshadow11
Summary: "Well you got me Hina-chan, and I know you might fight this a little but it's only a matter of time before you admit to being in love with me like I am with you." Don't own any characters! sequel is up!


Ok this is my attempt at a shika x hina story since i said i would write one so please bare with me and tell me if you like it!

* * *

I can't believe Sakura and Ino talked me into coming into this stupid party, and even worse into the very black skimpy dress and the strappy heels that's making everyone look at me as I walk through the damn lobby of the damn hotel Ino owns. I see the huge door to the ballroom, _ok Hinata you can do this! You've done this a hundred times before! _Of course the last times you came you actually belonged to this world and everyone respected you unlike now. So what you've been disowned, lost all your money and power, stopped caring about fashion and the next big thing_-oh I am so screwed!_ I hear voices coming from behind me and I panic so I do the only thing I can think of and place my hand on the coat check counter and jump over landing in a crouch. I hear the voice pass so I sigh in relief and slouch against the wall then landing in a very un-lady like matter.

"_**I work at a bookstore on fifth, I so don't belong here!"**_ I whisper but as I thought I was alone I hear voice reply and I wonder if I am going crazy.

"**What does working at a bookstore have to do with not belonging here? And you're not crazy."**

The voice came from the dark black and a figure shifted and walked out to sit on the stool, I couldn't see much of him because the angle I was sitting.

"_**Ah coat checker-san I'm I disturbing you**_?" I wanted him to say no so I wouldn't have to go into that party.

"**No but you didn't answer my question."**

I shifted as I could feel his stare at me, I didn't want to tell him but his voice had kind of a lazy hypnotic drawl to it and I really couldn't resist.

"_**I use to belong in this world but now that I walked away from family and decide to live the way I want to, almost all my friend have dropped me. The ones that remained threw this party so I could find a rich boyfriend but doing that just makes me sick. It's not that they're not nice men but I couldn't go out with guy because of his status. Of course I appreciate my friends trying to comfort me but am I wrong to like my simple life? I'm doing what I've always wanted, I am going to music school so I can become a famous pianist and I know I am getting there and I love playing. The bookstore I work at is great, it's run by an old sweet woman and she makes my hours flexible so I can juggle both.**_

_**She even lets me have a long lunch so I can across town to the little café that's right next door to a pet shop so I can have the best cinnamon buns ever .I have to have my cinnamon buns and those are the best ever, I'm not the type to eat salads or tofu, I'm more the type to have a good burger and a milkshake. The pet shop is where I first got Byakugan my Dalmatian who I love the most because he's always there. I mean all my friends have exotic and small pets but I have a huge spotted cute dog so that also makes me not fit in. I mean even when I was rich I only pretended to care about fashion, I preferred to wear comfortable clothes then heels and dresses. So I really don't even know why I agreed to wear this skimpy dress, I mean I know why. To get the attention of the male populations but I rather have them staring at me because of my music not because of what I look like. My family always said my best attribute was how I looked because they said they could arrange the most profitably marriage ever! The Hyuuga are like that though, they're always thinking to make money, they don't care about the people, I could never do that so my father always liked Hanabi better then me. I knew they never really loved me but it kind of hurt when I saw the media saying they disowned me. Of course they didn't really disown me; I was the one who walked out after they told me I had to quit music. **_

_**Everyone told me just to quit my 'hobby' as they put it, they didn't know me enough to know music was my life. It is the last thing that connects me to my mother and I refuse to let that go with out a fight. She started teaching me when I was three and she always said that one day she would sit in the audience and watch me play. When she died when I was five I decided I would keep playing in order to keep her memory alive and her wish. Two weeks from now I have my first solo concert, the last song I'm going to play my mothers favorite, my sensei Kurenai said as long as I put my love for her into my music there would be no stopping me."**_

I was silent when I started to think about my mother, but snapped out of my thoughts when coat checker-san started to talk.

"**Heh, you really don't belong in there so just stay here with me k, I'll take care of you."** I blush when the voice said that but when he continued and my blush from embarrassment turned into anger.

"**Even if you went in there no one would look at you, no one would like you, and you'd be just another idiot living in their world. So little Hyuuga go back into your world and I'll meet you there because I don't care for this world much… I like yours better."**

I hastily got up and turned around to meet head on three guys whose stare went right down to my half exposed chest, I felt coat checker-san put a jacket around me to cover up my chest. I can feel him want to pull me back but I step forward and through the doors into another world. Ino and Sakura immediately pull me in and I want nothing more then to leave.

"**Yeesh Hinata-chan you're like an hour later! It's ok; just give us the jacket because here come's Sai and he looking right at you!" **They grab my comfort jacket and I can immediately feel the stares as I'm swept into an embrace by Sai-san. I force a smile as he pulls me closer and starts to talk to me in my ear.

"**It's been awhile Hinata-Hime, too long and this feels good." **Hinata-Hime?

"**Hinata-Hime I'll take you to dinner at that new tofu place that is super hard to get into then we'll head back to my place. I'll have to let everyone know to add you on the guest list's now that you're with me. I'll have to get Ino to dress you up so I can show everyone my new baby doll."** As he continues to ramble my thoughts go back to coat checker-san and I realize I should have done what he said because he was right I don't belong in this world. The only place I want to be in the closet with coat checker-san. I push away from the rich idiot and I begin to walk away to find Ino and Sakura. It's not hard to find them as I see them by the Uchiha's; I push my way through the crowd face to face with the Uchiha's.

"**Well what do we owe the pleasure Hime? Do you need to be rescued because we sure don't mind"** Their arms wrap around me to make an Uchiha sandwich but I don't have time for them.

"_**I don't have time so let me go."**_ They only squeeze me tighter and my patience snaps, As I punch Sasuke in the nose, and knee Itachi balls they finally let me go. I ignore the gasps and stares and turn to Sakura and Ino.

"_**I am not a Hime anymore! Thank**_ _**you Ino and Sakura for everything you've done but this just isn't my world anymore, now where's my jacket?"**_

I saw Ino point to a chair where coat checker-sans jacket was so I turn not bothering to address the Uchiha's on the floor as I walk over them to get coat checker-san's jacket. I rush out the doors and I turn the corner, I pick up my pace as I see the desk, when I reach it I call for coat checker-san but no answer. People stare at me as I hop the counter and fumble around to turn the light on; when I do I am surprised to see all the expensive coats on the dirty floor and none on the hangers. _Where's coat checker-san?_

"**Hinata what the hell is going on?"**

I turn to see Tenten staring at me like I had a second head.

"_**Have you seen the coat checker?"**_

"**Hinata, Ino didn't hire a coat checker but that doesn't explain why you just beat up the princes of Kohona!" I **ignore as I rush to the elevator and I push the button about ten times before my patience runs out and I rush down the 20 story stairs with out a pause.

By the time I get to the lobby my hair was a mess and I looked like I just went through hell but I didn't care as I started walking with my sore feet to the door.

"**Miss, it's raining you'll ruin your dress and make up**." I look at the door man as he looked concerned before I smiled at him and laughed.

"_**Thank you but I love the rain and I don't have to care any more!"**_ The doorman shook his head, opened the door and laughed as I rushed past the door into the rain.

I look around sadly to see no one there; people stare at me strangely before I say in loud voice.

"_**I'll definitely find you coat checker-san!"**_ I smile into the rain before I hear a familiar chuckle.

"**Promise?"** I know that chuckle as I turn and race toward the figure leaning against the wall smoking. He manages to throw his smoke away before I have him in my embrace and I'm kissing him. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring us closer together as he wraps his arms around my waist and returns my kiss with just as much of the same passion as I have. I hear clapping so we break apart to see the people around us clapping and whistling, I blush but coat checker-san just brings me in for another kiss.

We break apart and I look into his warm and amused brown eyes before he loosens his hold on me a little and I look at his white wet shirt and his black pants and his 400 hundred dollar Italian shoes-_wait Italian shoes?_

"**You know you can call me Shikamaru."** I push back a little and my anger starts to come.

"_**Wait as in Shikamaru Nara as in Nara consulting?"**_ He just gives me a lazy smirk.

"_**So you're one of those rich jerks! Ah I'm so stupid! I can't believe I thought you were different! Let me go!"**_ He just grins at me before his eyes widen and he's hauled off me. I turn around to see angry white eyes that I haven't see in awhile.

"**I expected this of the others but not you Nara."**

Shikamaru dusts himself off and looks at Nissan with his shit-eating grin then to me but before he can say anything I am walking away into the same cab that Nissan had arrived in.

I walk into the bookstore in the morning feeling like I had a hangover and my sore feet, the old woman looked a little worried as she came over to me.

"**Oh dear, what happened? Are you sick? Pregnant?"** The old woman looked a little hopeful on the last one but I just shake my head and tell her I'm just tired. The old woman looked disappointed before she smiled and told me I could take the register on for awhile and she would help the customers. Later in the morning I was feeling slightly better the old woman told me there's some customers she could help and I agreed. I went up the stairs to the second level to restock some shelves after I finished with helping the customers. The next thing I know I was grabbed from the behind and a hand was clamped over my mouth, I was dragged behind the huge shelves and I caught my first sight of my attacker as he let me go.

"_**You!"**_

"**I'd prefer coat checker-san over 'you' if you insist on not using my name Hina-chan."** I frown at him and he just grins at me before I go to leave he has me in his arms.

"_**Let me go."**_

"**No"**

"_**Why not?"**_

"**Because you don't want me to."** I turn to face him in anger only see his brown eyes on fire as he leans in and whispers before he claims my lips.

"**Just like you don't want me to not kiss you." **I don't know what shocks me more, first that he has the nerve to tell me what I want or that the kiss feels as good as the one last night.

"_**Stop and let me go."**_ We're so close I can feel his breath and my heart is so incredibly loud.

"**No, I know you don't want me to do that because if you really didn't want this you'd have screamed and slapped me. Besides it's love Hina-chan and you of all people believe in love at first sight."**

Half of what he said was right, if I didn't want him to hold me or kiss me I would have screamed by now but the second part I refuse to believe.

"**Not too mention if I did let you go you'd fall to the ground because your knees are weak from my kiss and your feet are sore from running 20 stories of stairs to find me. Then you promised to find me, when you did, you didn't even think about it as you were in my arms in seconds kissing me like you've never kissed before. The feelings you were feeling weren't clouded by anything and for the first time you acted upon what you wanted with out doubting yourself and you wanted me."** He grinned and I kissed him to wipe that grin off his face but it back fired. His grin got wider, his arms got tighter and my face happened to betray me by blushing and I had I stupid silly grin on my face.

"**Well you got me Hina-chan, and I know you might fight this a little but it's only a matter of time before you admit to being in love with me like I am with you."**

"_**We're in different worlds."**_

"**No Hina were not, We're in the same world were we rather hide in a coat check closet then go to one of those stupid parties."**

I smile at him before I start to laugh and he just holds me tighter as he rests his head in the crook of my neck.

"_**Hai were the coat checker type."**_ When we finally stop laughing he loosens his hold me and I ask how he found me.

"**You told me you worked at a bookstore on fifth."**

"_**You actually listened to my rambling? But there's like 30 book stores on fifth."**_

"**Why do you think I wasn't here earlier? Besides I'll listen to you ramble anytime you want. I'll pick you up after work and we'll get burgers and movies; then we'll get into our sweats and watch them k? I'll even let you pick."**

I smiled and kissed him. We stood like that for awhile before he broke off and told me he should probably get all his work done so we could spend the weekend together. I watched him go out the door before I made my way back to the register to see a cinnamon bun and some green tear waiting there from my favorite café.

"**Your boyfriend dropped them off saying he knew you didn't have breakfast."** I snap my head to look at the old woman smile at me and I return it with a little blush of my own before I dig in.

**Oh Hinata-chan, please don't do that kind of thing back there were customers can see you."** I blush more heavily at the embarrassment but what she said next was too much and I fainted.

"**You can use the stockroom for a quickie instead, why do you think I have a love seat in there?"**

**

* * *

Please review!!! I might not be able to update my other stories for a few days but i will try as much as possible. if there's any more requests just tell me and i'll see what i can do!**


End file.
